


Now I'm Home

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Belonging [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arri uses she/her, Horror, Loneliness, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Other, Sad Ending, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: She gives in.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Belonging [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Now I'm Home

It occurred to Arri that she should’ve been scared. Standing here in the dark, on the mountain, with huge, clawed hands reaching for her.

But just as when she heard its voice in her head, before she left, she wasn’t. She just felt calm.

She didn’t startle or flinch when those hands cradled her head and her face, when the second set of arms reached out and curled around her, pulling her to it. 

Cradling her like she was something precious. 

(It wasn’t a sensation she could say she was familiar with).

_I knew you would come back._

Yes, she supposed it did, if she had known it months ago it had probably known even sooner.

The pull had stopped. 

No, not stopped, it had done that before. It was...at ease. Like there was an empty space in her chest that was finally full. Her scars didn’t hurt.

She absent-mindedly freed one arm and brushed it against her stomach.

“Why me?”

Did she really need an answer to that question?

The hands tightened, the claws running across her shoulders.

_You’re like me. All alone. Didn’t I let you go? To see that?_

Yes. Yes it had. And yes she did.

She let her eyes shut, her entire body going limp.

Yes she did.

And now she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a bit dark didn't it...  
> The exacts of this ending are up to you. Does it kill her? Does she die otherwise? Does she just stay with it forever? You can decide.  
> I'm sorry it's so brief, I was struggling to figure out how to convey the exact emotions.


End file.
